


Lunch Break

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter has an urgent problem his puppeteer needs to deal with, even if it means she has to take care of it right in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

He stopped dead in his tracks. The Batter stood firm in the middle of the cafeteria, refusing to move. His Player’s eyes parted from the messily drawn map, her glance turning to the stoic puppet behind her. “Is something wrong? I’m pretty sure we’re on the right path to the dorms and we’re not out of the squa-” his voice cut her off suddenly.

“No,” he shifted slightly. It was then the Player took notice of the very apparent tenting of his impeccable white trousers. A warmth crept onto her cheeks. 

“W-well… The dorms are right ahead I’m sure we could find an empty room and-”

“No, this needs to be dealt with right now.” there was a certain sharpness in his tone of voice that made a shiver of arousal shoot down his controller’s spine. She glanced around the wide room. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, taking into account all of the Elsen hanging out around them, some mere feet away, and watching the two of them with interest.

She gulped, then approached the tall man. Nervously, she whispered to him, “B-batter, they’re watching though. They… They’ll see everything…”

A slight grin cracked onto his face. “Then let them be jealous.” His large hand snaked through her hair, then pushed her head in, pressing their lips together. He was hungry for her, and far too powerful to worry about what some useless factory workers thought. In fact, their vacant gazes somehow made his cock push harder against his pants. The Elsen were now far more entranced by the situation unfolding in the middle of their lunch room. Murmurs spread between them, questioning if this sort of thing was okay in the workplace. 

The Player, now getting into the mood, cupped her hand against the Batter’s crotch, rubbing gently. God he was ready. He wasn’t kidding when he said this couldn’t wait. She took one last uncomfortable glance around the room before getting down to her knees and fumbling with her puppet’s belt and zipper. He let out a grunt as he was freed from his fabric prison, his long, uncut member damn near smacking her in the face. The inhales around the room weren’t going to be a distraction to her. She wanted to please her Batter after all. Without him she was defenseless against the specters. Feverishly, she lapped at his slick cockhead, tasting and savoring his flavor. He bit at his lip as she sunk him deep into her mouth and back, ending the motion with a loud slurp. The Batter closed his eyes and tilted his head back, drinking in the sensations, letting his fingers comb through his Player’s hair. She was working him at a pleasant pace, a hand gripping and rubbing his lower shaft, and her mouth sucking and licking the upper half. They both knew there was no way she could take the whole thing. Her lack of experience was one of the things that made towering over her sexually so easy. She was always so willing to comply to his slightest whim. It almost made him question who was really controlling who here. 

The scene and all its particulars by this point had caused all the workers to flock around, even abandoning their beloved desserts. Their breathing was palpably faster and heavier as they watched, their black eyes unblinking. One, closer to the pair than the others, and certainly bolder, traced his delicate fingers across his fly, unzipping then retrieving his throbbing little erection. The cool temperature of the room hitting his privates made him suck in a sudden gulp of air. He forced his gaze at the two taller figures, doing his best to time his personal stroking to theirs. Upon seeing their peer’s display, the other Elsen took note, replicating their brother by rubbing on themselves indiscreetly.

The two at the center of this of course couldn’t care less. The Batter had begun subtly swiveling his hips in to his Player’s luscious, wet mouth, urging her to take more of him in. Her hand, the one that wasn’t busy holding onto the zealous purifier’s manhood, smoothed up along his still-clothed thighs, creeping up and into his pants to fondle his sensitive places that were yet to be exposed. This actually caught the tall man off guard, sparking him to unleash an unexpected grunt from his throat. She was really catching on fast to what he liked. The Puppeteer quickened her place to double time, occasionally pulling him completely from her mouth to massage her tongue in hard circles right below the ridge of his glans. She glanced up at him, her eyes sultry and pleasured. He gathered what control he still had over himself and urged her head away. His voice was unwavering and direct, “No more of this. Get naked.”

She had gone too far with this to be held up by her internal struggle with public decency. She stood up and undressed promptly, ignoring the very apparent leers around the room. Her clothes became just another garment discarded on the floor, an interesting burst of color in an ever-growing ocean of little pants, work shirts, and ties. The Batter remained clothed, his undone pants sagged down just enough for his cock to be granted freedom, and nothing else. She had never seen him completely in the buff, despite having a quite few prior encounters with him under her belt. Before she could put more thought into the possible things under her companion’s clothes, his hand clasped her bare breasts. His fingers were long and cold, but their touch was incredible. His strong thumbs rolled over her nipples, all ready stiff and at attention due to the cold air. He backed her up, her ample behind suddenly stopped by a table. He smirked, leaning his mouth to one of her ears, “Get on the table and spread your legs for me.” There seemed to be an edge in his voice, a dark but incredibly aroused one. 

Flat on her back on the table, all the Player could see were the high ceilings and hanging lamps of the room, oh yes, and also heads of about 20 drooling little men ogling her body and staring down at her with intense lust. The Batter didn’t call them off. Their presence made the situation all the more delicious to him. He wanted to see how she would cope. With a hearty thrust from the edge of the table, the female was snapped back into reality, gasping from the sudden thickness invading her. The clothed man held tight onto her naked thighs, leaning over her as he rhythmically pounded his hips against her. 

One of the small spectators scooted on his knees, onto the table by her head, his little eyes darting from his penis, to the girl, to her lover’s shaded face, and back. He had seen what that guy could do to specters. Killing a poor worker like him was more than within his ability, even while balls-deep in his lady friend. He exhaled, a thin tendril of smoke escaping his lips. He inched closer to the Player. “…c-could you… maybe… do what you w-were doing to him earlier… t-t-to me..?” The Elsen was trembling, but that didn’t seem to be effecting his hard on. 

Before she could answer, The Batter chimed in, “Go for it.” The little man looked relieved and the Puppeteer obeyed, extending her tongue to lap the precum off the dainty cock before her. He scrambled into a better position, thin legs straddling her head. He slipped his bone into her mouth and began to thrust haphazardly, tongue nearly lulling out of his mouth in pleasure. The rather impure purifier sped up slightly, groaning before speaking again, “The rest of you, do whatever you please to her. But don’t get in my way.” 

The Elsens carefully swarmed in, their miniature hands touching and feeling at her soft skin. Having never touched a real woman before, this alone was enough to make a few of them orgasm strongly, spattering the Player’s warm body with little white streaks of their effort. She put up her hands, and the group responded, two or three scuttling in to be gripped by her per hand, too lost in the moment to care about unintentionally frotting with other guys. The one at her mouth was joined by more, trying their damnedest to get their dicks wet too. The first one there blocked some of them by leaning in more. He had been taking the stimulation well, all things considered. He couldn’t stop the spittle dribbling from his mouth as he uselessly uttered in a breathy voice, “…..s-s-ssweeter than ss—sss-sssugar…”

Within the next five minutes, most of the Elsen were down for the count, exhausted and panting in an awkward naked pile on the table. The Player looked like a lazily glazed donut with the seer volume of cum on her. The couple remaining workers at her sides were finishing up. She could tell when one was about to lose it. He would hunch over, moaning and thrusting hard into his fists or against her, then crying out in overwhelming ecstasy, his seed shooting onto her and all over his shivering hands. Eventually the only three parties remaining in this orgy were the Batter, the Player, and the Elsen who initiated the whole gang bang thing. He couldn’t form words, stopping every two thrusts to edge himself further. He felt like he was going to literally explode. The Batter, who had slowed down in the heat the moment a few minutes prior, was climbing back up to speed. He had what he wanted and knew how to take his time enjoying it. He rubbed his thumb on the Player’s clit, just to see if she was still online. She jolted and whined, sensitive to his touch. He figured she deserved to finish up first, pressing in again and thrusting heavier. She sputtered around the erection in her mouth, her legs flailing suddenly. He was relentless with his teasing, her reactions making him ever closer to his peak. She squeaked and arched her back, arms grabbing onto the Elsen for lack of anything else to hold as she was pushed off the cliff, free falling in a numbing wash of orgasm. 

The Batter had misjudged his own stamina, the tight, rolling squeeze of her pussy and her moans bringing him to his much awaited release sooner than expected. The sound he made was more like a horrifying growl than anything else as he pumped his hips and unloaded thickly within his controller. He quivered, riding out the last of his climax, popping off his cap, and wiping off his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. 

It was then the two, distracted by their afterglow at first, directed their attention to the Elsen again. His face was red and he was soaked in sweat. Strangely, he seemed to be vibrating and also smoking from his eyes and mouth. The Player gave him one last hard lick and he inhaled sharply, his voice high. “iiiiiiiiiiii-iit was wwww-wwORTH IT!” His voice cracked into crescendo as his head exploded in a plume of thick smoke, inky black cum shooting out of his desperation-wracked cock. The Player looked on in terror as the Burnt, after coating her generously in his tarry semen, collapsed and fell off the table, too exhausted to even consider attacking or defending or really doing anything but laying there. The Batter, who had been dealing with putting himself back in his pants and re-fastening his belt, looked down at the weakly billowing Burnt. He figured he could flee from this particular battle without any real issues. 

Instead, he turned his attention to his leader and bit back a chuckle. It looked like she’d been inked by an octopus, all over her face. He bent down and gathered her clothing, then took her hand to help her back onto the floor. She was dripping. “The dorms have showers,” He suggested. Her expression was a puzzled one, her emotions were in an odd kind of conflict. Despite having a person explode on her, the whole thing had been bizarrely hot. Was that normal? Was that okay in any way, shape, or form? She shook her head and sighed. Everything here was fucked up anyways, so, whatever. She gripped the Batter’s hand and led them both to the dorms.


End file.
